1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for enhanced gas measurement by infrared spectroscopy through implementing a near-infrared electromagnetic radiation source to generate reference electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that perform the measurement of gas levels based on the measurement of infrared electromagnetic radiation that has passed through the gas are known. Typically, in such systems that measure gas levels in a respiratory circuit, electromagnetic radiation emitted by an individual radiation source in the mid-infrared range is used for both measurement and a reference to compensate for optical loss (e.g., scattering, blockage, and/or other loss). These devices typically employ two separate sensors for measurement intensity in the mid-infrared range.